Nash and Guile: You Always hurt the one you love
by Eternalukyou
Summary: Nash and Guile Best childhood friends. But sometimes words get away form us, heart mistaken for hormones. Follow the Path of Nash and Guild from Friendship, to love, to death. Rated for swearing, and some bashing. REad and review with respect.
1. The man would be a marvel is not for his...

Nash And Guile: You always hurt the one you love  
Part I ~ 'The man would be a marvel is not for his brains'  
-Jewel  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Warning: Yaoi, so don't bother flaming me about it cuze I just don't care.  
  
For the uninformed:   
Japanese - English  
NashCharlie  
JuliaJane (Guile's wife)  
KrisAmy (Guile's Daughter)  
Guile's full name: William F. Guile (He dose go by Will in this story)  
Doki is the sound your heart makes when you're in love, in Japanese slag, but has seemed to carry over all right.  
  
Note: This story is a bit funny in its origin. It started as an original story but I wanted to call the boy Charlie, but of course when I hear Charlie, I automatically think Nash. So I called my friend and he was like 'Oh, you should make it Nash and Guile.' So I did. Now your gunna ask me why little Guile is so ooc (out of character) in the beginning, well as the story goes on you'll see him be transformed from bishonen pansy boy to hard ass, totally straight, woman fucking Guile we love so much! This story contains no sex, not even any kissing or anything. Totally clean so please enjoy. Nash dose some homo dissing so if you totally touchy about that, I'm sorry! Other wise read and review. You can flame as long as it ain't about the yaoi cuze there is yaoi!!! So there!!  
  
~~  
  
Sun, cold and dry, through ice coated winds, onto my sterile white bed. Across the room sits an empty high back chair made of red upholstery that is badly frayed at the arms. No one has ever sat in that chair for as long as I have known of its existence. No one wants to see me. So I lay back and wait.  
Back when I was three years old I met Nash. Since then we have been the very best of friends. We did everything together, we where always in the same classes. Playing the same sports, having crushes on the same girls, getting the same toy guns and walkie-talkies for Christmas, and always had matching army man or ninja costume for Halloween. People mistook us for bothers and maybe on some deeper level we where. We where of the same mold, the same kind of monster, kin in a way.  
Nash and I where meant to share out lives with one another. That why he was strong and I was wear, why I was beautiful and he was tough, why I was bright and he was street smart. I worshiped him, and he was the perfect god.  
During the summer we turned 12, my father sent me military school. So did Nash's father. It was too perfect. It just proved how inseparable we where, how this partnership was destiny.  
We got the same dorm, the same classes, and the same section.  
He looked wonderful in his uniform, looked a bit lopsided on me.  
But it didn't much matter. I crawled through the mud, dragged through lectures, and hung the uniform right next to Nash's, always.  
Sometimes late at night we'd sit on my bed, the heavy quilt pulled over our heads. In the muggy air we'd sit with a little flashlight and eat brownies his mother sent and talk. Sometimes we'd talk about school, sometimes about our families, sometimes about when 'we grew up'. Nash once confessed to me he wanted to have a family in a big house just like this dad. At the time we laughed and he made me promise we'd get our first apartment together and go pick up chicks.  
Of course we would. He would always be the first to do anything with. He'd be the best man at my wedding, the first to know when I was going to be a father, and first to get my stuff when I died.  
Although, at the time I remember thinking that I didn't want to look at girls, I only wanted Nash to be in my life. Just like he always had been. My brother, my friend, forever.  
  
But nothing lasts forever.  
  
Soon summer came and we got to go home. But we wouldn't have this summer to ourselves. Nash went to Europe with his parents for vacation. And I was left alone.  
I tried to do all the things we would have done together, I tried to play with the other kids, but they don't care much for my long hair and pretty eyes. So, I would go to the bridge where Nash and I used to fish, and alone I would stand with my little stick rod and sitting on the railing thinking about Nash.  
I missed him. He was half of me. Without him I was just another little blonde boy.  
But not for long.  
  
A wise man once said absence makes the heart grow fonder, he could say no less the truth. I waited, everyday marking off the days on my Military War Planes calendar. But somewhere in those little red X's I found something. Something I never expected to find, my shining star of hope.  
Nash would be home in only a week and then we'd be back at school. By then, I knew I could fully uncover this treasure I had found among my summer of solitude.  
The last three days of our separation where the worst. Every day I spent sitting on Nash's doorstep, thinking, assuring myself what I had found, what I felt, was the real thing. I never asked myself if it was right, maybe I should have, but I didn't. And still I wasn't completely, totally sure when I saw the taxi pull up in front of the house and he stepped out. He walked around the car, and opened the door for his mother. He seemed so much taller.   
"Will!" His lips curled in a grin and he began to run toward me. How funny we must have looked. Nearly young adults, barely tripping over puberty, we embraced and I held on tightly. Longer than I should have. But just then I didn't care, my heart was pounding in my chest, I stood and inhaled his scent deeply, it felt like years since I had seen him.  
"Welcome home." I muttered softly into his ear.  
  
"Will... Will, when are you gunna let me go?"  
I instantly release him, laughing uneasily; I blushed. And from the corner of my eye I saw a strange, unhappy look grace his fathers 'face.  
"Come on boys." He said with an intrusive cleaning of his throat.  
"Oh yea!" Nash exclaimed, "I bought you a gift. Will, come in with us you will love it!" He took my hand, and for the first time I felt the wonder and pure joy in that motion. Something like a tingle run up my arm and I was happy because I knew.... Everything.  
Hand in hand, like little boys we run up the walk and through the open door, and into his bedroom.  
Much like mine it was decorated like a war history museum. Not so much because we adored airplanes or tanks, but because our fathers did. It seemed we both met the same fate of living another's dream.  
I sat down on his bed and waited as he went to drag in this oversized, designer suitcase. He flopped it down on the floor and after a moment of searching he came up with a small package.  
"For you!" He said simply, holding it out on open palms.  
I took it, and for a moment and nearly convinced myself this was his way of saying he felt like I did.  
But no, I knew better.  
Inside the box wrapped inside plain paper, was an all metal comb, my name 'William T. Guile' and the date clumsily etched in it.  
"I couldn't afford to have you name put on it so I did it myself." Nash's grin was somewhere between embarrassment and glowing pride.  
  
I never left home with out that comb again. Ever.  
  
Nash and I went back to school that very week. And the days rolled by, summer to fall. I found my infatuation harder to hide. I was sure now, sure that I loved him.  
  
Again a summer, a fall, a winter. We where only 15 then, young men, enjoying the Winter Celebration's after hour activities in the court yards and class room. Nash and I where standing under a maple tree, bare and stained golden by the lights of the hall, in which the only dance of the year was held. The girls of the near by Sacred Heart Catholic Academy came to visit us and share their virtues. I leaned against the tree as we made idle talk.  
"Nash..." I said, my tone a bit heavy. He stopped and looked.  
"Yea, what is it Will, somethin' wrong?"  
"I ah...I got something to tell you." I stepped closer to him.  
"Yea?"  
I closed my eyes and felt my heart start to slam in my chest. But no I wasn't scared; I was excited. So overjoyed to be ready to say it. I felt so strong at that moment, as if I was in control of my own destiny.  
"I-I love you Nash..." I looked up; he was stunned. His mouth came open, his beautiful eyes got as big as dinner plates.  
"Come again...?" He whispered blankly.  
My stomache dropped out as I opened my mouth to speak.  
"No-no Will. Your not... Take that back."  
"But I..."  
"Take I back Will!" There was a fire in his words now, a fire my tears could never put out, not now. "Your not a fag! I should know! We grew up together your my- you where my best friend and my fucking best friend isn't a fag!"  
But his best friend, his old best friend, his brother, his kin in a way, was gay.  
He was screaming, and he moved toward me, I back up. I could feel the anger, his aura almost visible in the pale night. I never thought of this out come. Never understand why. But that happened next I couldn't explain.  
Nash moved, something hit my chest. He moved again and again I felt the pain.  
My God, that was Nash. He was hitting me. Harder that time and harder still. Tears came to my eyes as repeatedly his strong arms drove steel hard punches into my body. As if beating me would make my love for him just go away.  
If only it where so simple.  
I loved him then. I loved him as I bled for him, as I cried for him. I loved him as a crowd gathered, as he screamed to them I was a queer and they laughed. I loved him as they carried me to the hospital wing. I watched his breakdown and cry, and yes, I loved him then too.  
  
I sat there in bed, eyes transfixed on the plain white walls the next evening, waiting. For what, I didn't know. Answers maybe. Perhaps a little hint to hit me in the head. But no, it never came to.  
But when the sun set that night I knew one thing. When I woke up, I would never love Nash again.  
  
~End part I~  
To be continued... 


	2. Self improvment is Masterbation Self Dis...

Nash and Guile: You always hurt the one you love  
Part II: 'Self-improvement is masturbation. Self improvement...'  
-Tyler Durdan  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Somewhere else in the world the people fated to be my friends, as well as my adversaries where training. But now I was beginning my journey into their ranks. It would not be too much longer now till I would find myself face to face with people like Chun-Li or Ken Masters.  
Maybe they knew we would fight someday, but then I knew only one thing...  
  
"HUSSEL! FASTER YOU BUMS!" Above the driving rain and the sound of sloshing mud our instructor shouted. In my mind I grasped his voice and nothing more. Since I had returned to school, I had signed up for every single training practice I could get. I avoided my peers who punished me and shunned me for my past love of Nash. Sometimes to beat me up, sometimes they play tricks on me. So I shunned them back, I became an impenetrable rock. When I wasn't studying or crawling through the mud, I was working out into the wee hours of the night. At first I felt hopeless, like I would never be strong, but little by little I found myself catching up to the other boys, even keeping up with them. When I came home that summer my mothers eyes nearly fell out of her head. For the first time I stopped and looked into the mirrors that lined out entryway.  
My eyes dance over an image I had never seen before. Who was this strange man in my reflection? Tall and lean, hard muscles bulging under a too-small tank top, a strong neck and arms big with strength. Golden hair, once my pride a joy, now looked awkwardly long and unkempt even nicely brushed.  
My mother muttered something to the effect of 'getting on just fine with Nash...'  
My father, still angry about my love for a boy, turned away.  
"Don't worry dad." I lowered my head in shame. "I've grown out of it."  
And for the first time in as long as I can remember, my father embarrassed me, but only for a moment.  
"Come on son, let's do something about that hair."  
"Ok, Dad."  
"I think my mother cried when she saw me. I was still in uniform, and my hair, oh lord what a mess. Now short, refused to lie down and stood totally erect. I ran my silver comb through it, my final memoir of Nash, and was strangely pleased with myself.  
That summer my father taught me to hurt and more importantly how to fight.   
At first I didn't like to fight as much as I liked to hunt, but slowly I found a passion in it. In the style and flair I could develop. It became something all my own. A skill fresh for testing. What better place than school?  
  
Math. English. Latin. Science. History. Fighting.  
That was my day. I'd stir up trouble till it either walked away or exploded. In the park at dusk, or on the dock after lunch, the hour didn't matter, as long as I did it.   
The slapping sound of a solid punch, the cracks of a breaking nose; the cheering of the crowd, this was a glimpse of what was to come for me.  
By mid-year I had exceeded far beyond the other boys, both academically and physically. I felt invincible. Like a god, who begged for worship.  
So I called the fight I had been waiting all year for. He was Aron Summers, the 'leader' of the group Nash hung out with. In my time is shame they scrutinized me more than anyone else. Once they had cornered me in the bathroom and beat me in the corner. I remember watching Nash's eyes as they kicked me in the stomach. Now I would show them.  
It wasn't that glamorous really. I just remember the look on Nash's face when I put his friend through the fence.  
Yes, he used to be my best friend, my brother, my kin so to speak. If he wasn't going to be that anymore, he would fear me, just as I had done him. He would see what I had become because of his brutality to me. I wanted him to think of me as a terrible monster, a tyrant.   
I let their blood splatter on my face, and beat then brutally till they where unfit to be looked at. And as I walked away and shook my hand just so the blood from my fingers splattered across Nash, and when he looked into my eyes, I gave him a cold hallow look as if you to say 'next time It'll be you.' He wasn't my friend, what did I care.  
I went back to my room and scrubbed the blood out from under my nails. Then I laid down on my bed to think.   
What was there for me to accomplish now? I had achieved my goal, what do I do now? I looked at my hands, what more could they posses?  
I wanted to be stronger.  
I wanted something more. Something I could never have.  
  
At the time I didn't understand what I had done, I didn't know what I did to Nash in those moments of brutality. If only I had known maybe things would have been different. But we where only boys then, on a rough, rocky road.  
That night Nash improved himself over images of my inner-monster till he cried salty white tears onto his hands.  
And I scrubbed the crusted blood from under nails till I bled myself. I lost track of everything I did, the image of Nash, cowered in fear as he watched me beat his friend.  
No, I didn't love him anymore and all the while I told myself I felt nothing, but I could think of nothing but him.  
How did he think of me then, I worried. I thought I wanted to be a monster, but I wasn't sure now that I was. Then I thought of him, bandaging his friends with a careful finesse. For a moment I wanted to go back to childhood, before I had foolishly followed that I thought was my heart, but was really my hormones. And forever maybe, I would have to live with hanging over my head like a little black rain cloud.  
  
I didn't fight for the next week. I kept asking myself 'now what?' I did what I sought out to do. My mind was swimming constantly in this strange sea of questions; all unanswerable. What now? What could I do? No answer I could find.  
My body was a solid mass of muscle. I was the best at everything I did. In every advanced program, the top of my class. I felt aimless.  
It was spring. I remember walking under a downpour of pink flowers on my way to an off campus restaurant. I looked up, and there he was.  
Nash. He was sitting on a bench with his lunch spread across his lap, a novel in his right hand.  
I watched a shadow of a small boy run up to him, only to disappear on contact. I then realized it was a shadow of me. A tiny elusive image of who I used to be.  
I was a man now, not that little boy.  
  
Then all of the sudden my vision was shattered. I found myself on the ground, looking at the more radiant illusion of a woman I had ever seen.  
"Oh my! I'm sorry, are you all right? I wasn't looking where I was going and..." I didn't hear anything after that. My eyes so enthralled with her shape. She then moved to recover her fumbled possessions and keep her knees together at the same time - such elegance.  
What caught myself the most was how she pushed her spun gold hair behind her ear with a delicate finger.  
Dumbfounded I helped her collect her things with one strong arm; I pulled her feather light body up till she was standing on her feet.  
"I'm.... I'm Will." I said to her dumbly. She smiled and color filled her cheeks.  
"I'm Julia." When you smiled at me just then, I couldn't control my mouth.  
"Would you like to go for lunch with me?"  
What an ironically fateful question.  
  
I brought Julia home for Christmas. My father loved her. My mother adored her. And I... well you know what I thought.  
Nash and his family had a tradition of visiting on Christmas evening. I remember how Nash's face turned a funny shade of green when he saw the pendant I bought Julia.  
That night, after supper, she and I conversed on the balcony, admiring the falling snow, when Nash came out. He asked for a private word with me, and she very politely, like the good woman she was, excused herself back to the parlor.   
The moment the door closed my evil glare fell upon Nash. I needed no word, and for a moment he looked on me, seeming speechless as well. At the time I was sure that it was the cold night air that made his cheeks so red.  
"Will, I..." He faulted.  
"What do you want?"  
"I... Well I..."  
"Forget it Nash." I turned and stormed back toward the house. But in my rage I heard a tiny voice.  
"I love you..."  
  
No... no I didn't hear that. It-it was just a figment of my imagination. It couldn't be.  
"What?" I turned slowly. I looked at him as he turned away, tears in his eyes.  
"Its true..." His voice was as soft as the snow that fell like a haze about us. "Ever since I watched you pound my friend I knew-I knew I had always loved you but I had been to scared to admit it."  
I watched with eyes wide as Nash destroyed himself before me.  
"I was afraid that the others would hate me, that they would persecute me... like they did to you, like I did to you."  
Smash. Kill. Destroy.  
"But now, when I see you with her, I know, because it makes me want to die." He turned. "I want you to look at me like that! I want you to treat me like you treat her!" He was nearly shouting now, tears flowing freely down his face. "I want to be your best friend again! I want you to love me."  
  
~End Part II~  
To be continued... 


	3. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn...

Guile and Nash: You always hurt the one you love Part III: "Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before." -Utada Hikaru, Theme for 'Kingdom Hearts' By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
Only the sound, soft as a cloud, of the snow falling could be heard at that instant. And then, the simultaneous beating of two hearts. I watch him, unable to speak, as he hugs himself. Without words he pleads with his whole being, cried out with his heart. He began to sink, his knees giving way to racking sobs that shook his whole body.  
  
*doki*  
  
At that moment it seemed as if my body moved of its own accord and caught Nash in strong arms only a moment before he hit his knees.  
  
*doki*  
  
His hands numbly grasped my blazer, he trembled. "Will, Will I- god- I wish we could go back- back to - back to the beginning. Will." His words, nearly incoherent, were slaughtered by broken sobs.  
  
It seemed as if his heart was breaking in my hands. I gripped his body tightly. Part of me I had so desperately denied opened up again. The wound of the past re-opened painfully.  
  
*doki*  
  
He felt so light in my arms as I guided him back into the house, and into my room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and his cries subsided into soundless tears. He was like a child; every barrier and shield lay in cinders at his feet. I left him for only a moment, to politely excuse us and kiss Julia good night. When I went back up to my room Nash was already asleep in the center of the bed, like a kitten. With a strange gentleness I managed to get his blazer and belt off. He looked so innocent lying there in his rumpled oxford shirt and dress slacks. I reached into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around the worn metal comb. I remember why I had loved him so long ago. His purity, his innocence, his beautiful heart untainted by hatred, unclouded by anger. I took the blanket and covered him with it, and then I laid down on the floor, one hand behind my head and dreamed of angels at war throwing fiery disks of death at one another. "Find it." Said a heavenly voice in my dream. "Find it and you will understand."  
  
I rose gently, and headed for the bathroom, I was covered in sweat. Julia met me tin the corridor. She always looked so brilliant in the morning. Her hair brained in pigtails, her innocently seductive baby doll nightgown in simple shades of rose. She gave me a scolding look, and then as if her anger had only been a front, she smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "Good morning darling." She laughed softly into my ear. I lifted her and spun her about in the hallway. "Good morning to you." I kissed her forehead softly and smiled, admiring the way the morning sun fell through the sky light to in her stunning visage. Her lips came to my ear. "Wash with me."  
  
As we showered she tickled and prodded me. Teased about my arm being bigger than her waist. I held her playfully firm to my body and kissed as the water ran over our flesh. We laughed like children as I carried her over my shoulder, fully naked, back to the guest room and threw her down on her bed so she bounced down among the lacy pillows. I came down on her, my hands on either side of her head, my lips laying wet kisses on her neck and collar bone. And in the morning light we made love. She smiled and we where happy.  
  
There was a strange air between Nash and I then. One I didn't fully understand, nor was I comfortable with it. But what choice did I have then? We had to go back to school the next very day so I drove Julia to the train station to send her 80 miles back to her parent's house. She kissed me just before she stepped on the train and smiled with tears in her eyes. "You be a good boy Will. Stay out of trouble and I'll see you at graduation. I love you." She got onto the train and I waved till it disappeared into the snow.  
  
The rest of my school year was filled with a strange sense of contentment and hellish nightmares of angels, telling me again and again if I found it I would understand. Well, I didn't understand. I didn't understand anything. In fact, everyday felt like a terrible puzzle. Around April was the worst, my letters to Julia came back unread, my phone calls went unanswered. I confided in Nash, but it felt strange. I can't explain why. We worked out almost constantly, it was one of the very few times I felt totally comfortable around him. We fought too. Beating each other black and blue on the football field in the dead of the night. Then we would laugh and go home and lick our wounds and rest. It was like Fight Club only. not. When I fought it took my mind off Julia, and her strange absence. I missed her madly, come June I was ready to run all the way home if it was faster. But there was more going on at my home than I was fully aware of.  
  
It has all started a rainy afternoon in April. (I of course found all this out much later in time) Julia had been feeling terribly sick and had gone to the doctors. They told her she was with a child. My Child. When she told her parent, they went ballistic. Called her names I was raised never to call a woman. Kick her out of the house. She rode her bicycle in the driving rain for three days, eighty miles, to get to my house. Julia showed up on the doorstep late into the evening, my parents where having supper when the knock came to the door. She sobbed in the rain as she begged for them to let her stay with them, if only for a few days. They said yes before they had even opened the door. My mother, being the wonderful woman she was, provided Julia with everything. Converted out guest room into a beautiful room for her. They went out clothes shopping and she gave Julia nothing less than the best. Julia told me once that those long days where one of the happiest times in her life, spending time with my mother, as her stomach grew large and swollen with my beautiful child. As the days grew long and summer got closer, so did my arrival home Julia began to get worried. What if I would not want her because she was so huge with this child? What if I got angry like her parents had? But my mother and father assured her they had raised me better than that (and they did, mind you.) And so she was contented for a time by the love of my family, and her own love for my child.  
  
I wanted to go home. I counted down the days, the fights, the hours. I would lay in bed late to night counting the seconds. I couldn't sleep. People told me I was just nervous about graduation. But I was a stronger person than that. These dreams, they bothered me deeply. That's why I couldn't sleep. Angels and gore, telling me to find it. Find what? Where? How? I didn't understand, I only knew it had to stop. These dreams, like a plague, where eating me from the inside out. The day my diploma came in the mail, I packed my back page and headed out, with out a word to Nash or anyone else. Wherever it was, whatever it was, I had to understand, so I had to find it. Once I set my foot outside the school walls it seemed my legs moved of their own accord, seemingly knowing their destination. I was going to find it, somewhere out there in the world. Somewhere in the American wilderness.  
  
I don't know when it was, or how it happened but I know it did. I was sparring pointlessly with an old oak tree. My arms began to burn with a fiery rage, inside me a power was building like never before. The strong spirit of a street fighter. And then it happened. Sparklingly blades of my power sliced the tree in two as the words sprang from my lips. "SONIC BOOM!"  
  
Somewhere fate was giggling to herself. I had now taken my place among the others. Maybe is this had never happened, Nash would still be here today. But it did. And it surprised even me. Somewhere inside of me. I understood. This great power inside me, this well of energy that has been waiting for me. to understand. I took the train back to my home. It took nearly 3 hours, I hadn't realized how far I had gone in a month. I wanted to go home and take a hot shower, I wanted to eat my mother's cooking and sleep in my bed. I ran all the way up the block, I was suddenly filled with a strange sense of happiness. I was barely a man then, just turned 18. But I had the power of men twice my age. How proud my father would be when he saw what I could do. But then I turned the corner up the long stone walk to my house, and I nearly feel on my face. There was Julia, sitting on a chair, her eyes half closed in a catnap in the warm summer sun. Her hands lay folded on her round stomach, and she looked content. I dropped my bag, and she looked up. For an instant she looked scared, but I ran up to her and surrounded her in my arms, I was over come by a strange joy. I lifted her up in my arms holding her tightly. "Oh Julia." I whispered as I kissed her mouth again and again. Nothing could describe the depth of the happiness I felt then, with her beautiful body wrapped in my arms. Upon entering the house I found my mother and father and Nash. "I was wondering where you where coming back." Nash laughed. "Keeping your woman company isn't an easy job ya know." Nash got up, and draped an arm on my shoulder. "I see why ya like her so much, she's good fun to have around." He winked playfully and I laughed, punching him hard on the shoulder. "Ow man," Nash rubbed his arm, smiling. "You get stronger or something?" I grinned. "Beyond your wildest dreams." 


	4. If we could fall into the sky, do you th...

Nash and Guile: You always hurt the one you love Part IV: If we could fall into the sky do you think life would pass us by?  
  
By: Eternal_Ukyou  
  
I took Julia Upstairs, carrying her in my arms. Even with child she felt so light. "Will, why did you stay away? I missed you much." She put her delicate arms around my neck. "I." I faltered, how do I explain what I had felt, what I had seen in my dreams, knew in my heart? "Was it another woman?" "Oh, God never!!" I nearly dropped her. "Good. you know," She smiled deviously, "if I killed you I'd get away with it. Pregnant women have been known to have bursts of insanity." I laughed (and prayed she wasn't serious.) "No. I went. to find something." Laid her down on my bed. "Well, did you find it?" "Yea, I think I did." No more was said about it that night, we laid close, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms. I made sure she knew I loved her, made sure she know I would never leave her alone again, or so I hoped. But my fighters' spirit was building; my thirst for strength had only just begun. If only it hadn't.  
  
Over breakfast the next morning my mother told me all about how things had been since I had left, and how worried they all had been when I had not retuned when Nash had. I told them of the power I had found, tired to explain to them what I had felt and why I had to go after it. My father spoke of the army and urged me to join as early as my child's birth, with out thinking I complied between mouthfuls of my mother cooking.  
  
That afternoon, Nash feeling gutsy, challenged me to a fight, dinner with Julia was the winners prize. "I know you've gotten stronger. Now I wanna test it." "Can you handle it?" I laughed. "What are you boasting about, we all know who the best is here." Nash slid into a sturdy, with a grin. "We shell see." I ran my comb thought my hair.  
  
Nash sat I the grass, near tears as he clutched his stomached. "What. what the fuck was that?" "I. It's what I found, my." I laughed. "Sonic boom." Nash looked at me, a strange endearment in his eyes. "Teach me."  
  
Everyday from dawn till dusk, and sometimes longer Nash and I would fight. Trying to awakened his own power. Julia would sit on the veranda with a little fan and watch intently. There to tend to the inevitable wounds. I hadn't felt this close to ash in a long, long time. It almost felt like childhood again. The sweetness in his voice, the strange caring was he touched me, even how he said my name, it was all there. Could I have asked for another more?  
  
Soon after Julia gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Kristina. I was so shocked when I saw her, this new life this perfect child. I made this, she was part of me and everything I had been and will be was I her. When Julia first put the child into my arms, in was scary. I mean I had never held a child. I was so afraid I would drop her, but she looked so tiny, so sweet lying in my strong arms. Hot tears of something deeper than joy come to my eyes. What a careless thing I had done to create something so purely wonderful. I looked at Julia, she laughed. "No one died, don't cry." She smiled sweetly. I didn't know what to say to that. I smiled and kissed Kristina on the head softly. Nash came up and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, it almost bothered me, but then, I loved his touch, after all. I think, even despite is all I still loved him, as my best friend, my brother. This was destiny after all and who am I to defy the stars?  
  
That very after noon, as we filled out the birth papers Julia asked me: "Is she just like you dreamed she would be?" She meant Kristina of course. "Most stunning things I've ever seen. Cept' for you of course." I leaned close and kissed her neck and ear. "Oh, Will! That tickles!" She laughed light heartily. "Oh I love you so much. Your like a dream" "Then never wake up." I whispered back. "Oh! Never! Never!" "Marry me then?" Hidden in my pants pocket was a small silver band set with her birthstone. "Will. I." "Don't you think it sounds nice? Mrs. Julia Guile, Kristina guild, like a real family. Not just disillusioned children. Don't worry about the money, I'm joining to Army in August, plus my parents' will-" her arms came about my neck and squeezed me tightly. "Oh, yes! Will, yea please! Give me the honor of being your wife. It is a pleasure I dared not dream of. Oh, Will!"  
  
Just outside the door Nash watched, jealousy, the green eyes monster grew inside him until it became anger, a rage even. I came out of the room just in time; Nash was storming for the exit. I caught up with him just outside. "Nash! Nash, hey, wait up!" I reached out to him. "'Wait up!' you've always said that. You always looked up me didn't you?" Nash was teetering on yelling, or lashing out. "Of course I did. Nash, you where always better than me when we where kids-" "And now that we're not kids, you're better?! Because you fucked up and knocked up some broad?!" Ouch. "On, That's no it at all. Nash, we're adults not, there is no better. You'll always b Nash and I'll always be Will, why compete?" I could hardly believe the rational coming form my mouth, when a normal person would be screaming in anger. "It's no you I'm competing with." She looked at me, anger flashing behind angry tears. "It's her! If she hadn't shown up you've still love me!" "Nash!" I shouted, with an over powering air. "Get in the car!" I walked over to my beat up old mustang and unlocked the passenger door. Nash didn't move. "Get in damn you before I have o hurt you." He got in. I went around to the driver side door, he reached across and unlocked the door, I got in and started the car. "Now, keep your mouth shut till I tell you." He did. We drove away form the hospital will we reached the empty coastline, boarded with a long winding, empty freeway that seemed to stretch form here to eternity. "Now," I said as I turned the car off on a bank that faced the horizon. Far away the sun was hanging just above the horizon in a bloody shade of crimson. "Say anything you want, but if you piss me off I'll hit you." I looked at him, the firs of anger was gone from his eyes. "Will." He leaned across the center consul and clung to my chest. "I. I can't give it up. The stronger you become, the better you are than me, the more I want you. I can't stop my heart." A song on the radio brought tears to my eyes. 'We have eyes like twins' is sung out softly. "For as long as I care to remember my life you have been there. The only happiness I have never know what the happiness I shared with you." He gripped me tightly. "Put your arms around me Will. When you don't it reminds me of how empty my life is." "Nash.!" "Think about it Will. What am I, compared to you? Your stronger, faster, smarted then me, your family is great and Julia. and Kristina. I'm sorry for-" "I know" "When you loved me, it wasn't that long ago ya know, I was dumb. To caught up in my pride to accept the best thing anyone ever offered me. And I. I beat you up. I embarrassed you, I ruined you so no one would think of me they way they thought of you. But. I always love you. I know I haven't been the best friend, but please Will, don't ever let me go. I love you, so much more than her." Gently, I stroked his hair. My heart felt torn and pulled between my faith in Nash, and my love for Julia and Kristina. "We could run away," She spoke, " somewhere beyond all this. Japan maybe, join and underground fighting rings. And just be together." He laughed at his own dream as tears came to his eyes. "Nash." There are time in life when you with you could let go, no matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't. I gripped him tighter to me. I felt his sob break, like wave on the shore. Was he my salvation or my crutch?  
  
We sat for a long time. I knew I should have been with Julia, but my family always said 'blood before love' and Nash was more than blood, as he clutched me I knew, he was part of my soul. "Nash. why can't we just. no, we could have. You're right, I messed it all up. If hadn't fucked up with Julia, I'd just step on the gas now and never look back." "Fight with me." He whispered softly into my chest. We got out of the care, took off our shoes and rolled up our pants. "I'll make you a deal Nash," I smiled as I stood in the shore break waiting for him "if you can do the Sonic boom, we won't go home tonight." He laughed and I thought I might regret saying that. I love fighting; when I did everything seemed so far away. The only think that mattered water drops of water that came off my kicks and glittered in the evening sun. This was what my body was built to do, I knew. Everything Nash connected solidly with my flesh, I knew I was worn with an uncontrollable lust for strength and fighting, born to be a street fighter.  
  
It's needless to say we didn't go home that night. Nash did, with a style that was so distinctly his, but still part of me. What strength behind it to. It knocked me back into the water and for a moment I was numbed with the pain and the water washed over my face. What a sweet pain to feel. I called Julia that night from a pay phone and told her one of Nash's friend had gotten into a build of trouble and we needed to go bail him out. She was so exhausted she replayed 'have fun.' Nash and I went down the coastline, racing with the setting sun. It had been a long time since it had been just the two of use. We used to race the sunset on our bicycles, trying to hold on to day light, to child hood just a it longer. We kept hoping one day we could just ride forever all the way around the world watching the sun try to set. But the sun would always slip away, like a coin from my hand, like my childhood, it just slipped beyond my reach. We made camp in an open field where we laid and watched the stars in the summer sky. For a long time we just lay close together and talked of idle things far away and long ago. Nash soon fell asleep with his head on my chest, his eyes closed he looked so gentle. He did not look like a fighter. My hand came up and stroked his cheek, my thumb over his lip. How cruel fate was. Fireflies hung about us, it seemed so surreal, like a dream. I don't know thy, but I leaned down a little and with out doubt or fear I stole a kiss from his lips. Our very first. It didn't feel wrong or strange, it felt much to. right. I, sinfully, did not think of Julia as Nash's eyes opened and he took back the kiss as I stole. And gave me so many more. Such a forbidden, shunned list, punt up for far to long exploded in our strong hands and bodies. We could not stop ourselves form feeding this terrible hunger. We didn't sleep anymore that night, but when the run rose, our bodies glistened with sweat, among other things in the mornings pale pink light. I had never left so much a man before taking Nash, never felt such joy in something so wrong. We where fighters, men, friends, brothers and yes. kindred spirits. 


End file.
